The Enemy Within
Pilot is the 15th episode of Season 1 in the original version of MacGyver. Opening Gambit There is no opening gambit for this episode. Act One MacGyver is taking a walk through the woods of East Germany, where he meets up with a hunter who has information for him. This information is hidden within a shotgun shell. As soon as MacGyver receives this information, they are ambushed by soldiers. MacGyver begins speaking German, mostly gibberish and nonsensical. The soldiers open fire and MacGyver and the hunter run. The soldiers continue their pursuit through the forest, and MacGyver runs onto an empty road. Upon arriving on the road, and seeming completely doomed, MacGyver's friend Craig Bannister arrives in a police car to bail him out. MacGyver jumps into the car and the men continue firing at the car, hitting the brake line, sending the car careening down the hill. MacGyver has Craig pop the hood while driving, and he slides out the passenger side window and re-routes the power steering fluid into the brake line, slowing the car down. They head back home. Act Two Pete Thornton is now the Director of the Operations at the Federal Building, and he wants Mac to investigate the recent string of murders of 4 agents who have been killed in the last 7 weeks. MacGyver flat out refuses and leaves. Pete follows him home and tries to convince him, even bringing in Viktoria, a defector, to try and convince him to help, to which MacGyver still refuses. Pete explains that there is a Peace Summit happening, and he wants Mac there, no strings attached. MacGyver says he’ll think about it. MacGyver eventually decides to go and arrives in his tuxedo. Pete arrives with Viktoria, who stops short and sees a man named Lem, who she suspects may be part of the plot to kill these agents. A man then gets up to give a thank you speech to everyone and we see a disembodied hand pull a device and distort the frequency of the microphone, followed by a device that messes with the speaker's brain. The speaker, under some sort of mind control, pulls a gun and opens fire. MacGyver grabs a high frequency laser and begins shattering glasses, eventually settling on the man’s glasses, shattering them and incapacitating the man. Before the man can explain why he pulled the gun, Lem activates another device, giving the man a heart attack, killing him. Act Three The coroner confirms that it was indeed a heart attack. Mac asks to take a sample of the fatty tissue from the corpse, hoping to figure something out. He is trying to piece together how a respectable man could just suddenly “snap. They figure that somebody had set Viktoria up, and wanted her dead. Later that evening, as MacGyver is observing and trying to figure out what happened to the man, Viktoria shows up, and thanks him for saving her life, and that she is now indebted to him. Mac explains that he found adipic acid in the tissue sample, as well as hexamethylene diamine and iron fillings. Essentially, when this compound is triggered in the body, it creates a nylon like substance, and completely clogs the arteries. We cut to Craig and his wife, Ingrid, in their home. As Ingrid is about to give Craig a massage, she reaches back and activates the mind control frequency, and in this moment, we find out that Ingrid is the mole. She tells Craig that MacGyver and Viktoria are the moles and they must be killed. Act Four Viktoria and MacGyver are back at the Peace summit location, reviewing the video from earlier in the evening. They replay the scene where the microphone goes haywire, and Mac tries to get Viktoria to remember where she heard that noise before. MacGyver creates a hypnosis device to try and calm Viktoria down so she can focus on only the sound of the frequency. Before he can do that, Viktoria asks MacGyver kiss her in order to build a level of trust before he hypnotizes her As the hypnosis is going on, Craig begins moving in to the building to kill them. MacGyver replays the video while she’s under, using a word association to trigger a memory. He gets to an image of Ingrid and she says “wrong,” as if the name Ingrid is not hers. She has a vision of Ingrid in uniform years back, and realizes that she’s Army Intelligence. Ingrid comes in and explains that with MacGyver out of the way, Craig can move in to Mac’s position at the Federal Building. They fight, Viktoria takes the gun from Ingrid and attempts to shoot Craig. MacGyver says no, and she puts the gun down. Mac attempts to convince Craig that he's not the mole, but Ingrid. Ingrid explains that they’ve been training Craig for 4 years, so it's no use trying to snap him out of it. But Craig does and uncocks his gun, but not before Ingrid zaps his heart, taking him to the floor. Mac creates a defibrillator and zaps Craig three times. Craig wakes up, and the episode fades out on MacGyver smiling. MacGyverisms * MacGyver fixes a brake line while a car is driving, transferring the power steering fluid into the brake cylinder. * Makes nylon using adipic acid, hexamethylene diamine and iron fillings. * Used a mirror, some wires and a spiral painted ashtray for hypnosis purposes. * Made a defibrillator from candlesticks and an electrical cord. Others Victoria Fyodorova as Viktoria Tomanova Lynn-Holly Johnson as Ingrid Bannister Michael W. Goodwin as Craig Bannister Beau Starr as Lem Category:1985 Category:Season 1 1985 Category:Episode 1985